An aircraft wing may include several control surfaces, such as a flap, generally located at the trailing edge of the wing, as well as a spoiler, generally located adjacent to and forward of the flap on the top side of the wing. Because of their proximity to each other and their cooperative operation in some situations, a given flap and spoiler may have overlapping ranges of motion. The systems used to move these two control surfaces in unison can be complex.
What is needed is an improved way to operate the control surfaces on an aircraft wing.